I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household appliances for washing and/or drying clothes.
II. Description of Related Art
It is a largely known fact that garments made of delicate textiles such as cashmere are not adapted to be dried in tumble dryers due to mechanical impact on the textile fibers, which normally occur in dryers.
In order to care for delicate textiles, they need to be dried by means of more gentle treatment, such as line-drying or flat-drying, which are rather time consuming processes.